1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which includes a plurality of terminals set on a circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smart-phones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card.
Rapid progress in various electronic applications and improvements in shrinking-size components may make mini card connector most popular used in the electronic applications in the future. A conventional card connector is usually installed on a main board by connecting with a third connector mounted on the main board in advance. Example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,747. Such card connector mainly has a first memory card connector, a second memory card connector positioned in stacked parallel relation to said first memory card connector. Each memory card connector comprises a header which is provided with a plurality of pins. A lower and a higher vertical printed circuit board are electrically connected to corresponding pins of each header. The lower end of each vertical printed circuit board is detachably inserted into a third connector securely mounted on the surface of a main board in advance.
However, in the prior art as described above, the pins must extend a long distance to connect with the lower and the higher vertical circuit board, such manner increasing the overall length of the card connector. Particularly, it is possible for an external device to interfere with the outward pins which are used for connecting with the higher vertical printed circuit board and the lower vertical board. Besides, in such structure, one memory card connector should be mate with one vertical printed circuit board and one third connector, and if more than one memory card connectors are superimposed, there should be more vertical circuit boards and third connectors to mate with. Thus, more space of the main board will be occupied by the circuit boards and third connectors. It is inconvenient and disadvantageous for the development of a mini type card connector, and more particular, for a shrinking-size electronic application.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the problem by providing a card connector which has a mini structure.